The purpose of this five-year study is to evaluate the effectiveness of an experimental drug treatment program for two groups of "at-risk" adolescents in outpatient medical programs - pregnant adolescents, and drug using adolescent women who are at-risk for pregnancy. This drug treatment program will be integrated with the UCSD Medical Center's Adolescent Medicine Clinic and Teen O.B. Clinic. In both the Adolescent Clinic and the Teen O.B. Clinic, all teens will receive the basic treatment program which consists of (1) standard medical care (prenatal for pregnant teens), (2) "Facts of Life Education'- an educational course covering the consequences of drug use, adolescent development, sexual responsibility, and child development, and (3) Case Management by an MSW social worker. Then, all teens will be randomly assigned to one of four conditions: (A) Basic program only (i.e., comparison group), (B) Basic program plus "Social Skills Training" - training to improve social skills, (C) Basic program plus "Social Networking Restructuring Training" - training to improve the quality of the teen's social network, and (D) Basic program plus "Parenting Skills Training" - training in skills necessary to parent their infants. Subjects will be assessed on several variables (e.g., knowledge, skills, drug use, etc.) pretreatment, during treatment and following treatment so that the differential effectiveness of each of the training programs can be assessed.